Remember Me
by bluecrushsurfergirl
Summary: "I'll remember you, Saaya, as the Twin Tailed Tsundere Girl." Before graduation, though knowing that he loves Himeko, Saaya confesses her love to Bossun, and asks him to remember her.


_Bossun…_

He was the only thing that came to mind. He was the only one who understood her, who really did care about her… or so she felt.

_But he loves Himeko_

Oh how she envied Himeko… but she couldn't go all rage on the blonde… they were friends after all, she also helped her get over her tsundere problem. She owes her. She owes all of them so much, she doesn't know how to thank them.

_Well… I suppose he doesn't 'love' Himeko._

But he will. And so will she. They're too naïve to know now. In the future, they will surely fall in love. They're perfect for each other after all… from a distance, they look like such a wonderful, bickering couple. Though her brother mistook that she likes Tsubaki, but she didn't mind. She's sure when Bossun and Himeko get together, he brother will surely leave Bossun alone.

She knows they're perfect for each other.

But even so, that doesn't stop her from hoping…

Because if she stops hoping, she will surely fall.

And she has to keep standing tall. She doesn't care what it takes, she can't show to anyone her feelings for Bossun… not that he'll ever return her feelings. She'll be happy for them of course, she would be a horrible friend if she hoped for sadness for either of them. If she did that, she'd be sacrificing their happiness for hers. That would be selfish, she wouldn't do that.

She already tried to confess to him of course, but he's not interested in romance.

He isn't yet, of course.

If he got together with Himeko, Saaya would surely be overwhelmed by sadness. But... that's OK.

_As long as Bossun is happy, I'm happy._

Or so she kept telling herself.

Why did she feel this way? She never intended to feel this way… though love comes without warning, she could've suspected about her feelings for Bossun, she could've tried not to fall in love with him!

But she still hopes he'll be happy.

Even if it's not with her. Even if it's with Himeko or Roman or whoever girl he wants. She hopes he'll be happy. She hopes he'll be happy forever. She hopes that even if she can't have Bossun, one day he'll remember her. The twin tail tsundere girl.

She giggled, remembering the first time she came into the Sket Dan club room.

And then she frowned, because now the days the spend together will soon end..,

Graduation.

The Sket Dan will be apart, the Student Council will start afresh, all of her friends might disappear from her life… Bossun and Himeko and Switch… Tsubaki and Unyu and Daisy…

All of them will soon be gone…

This is why she chose today.

"Bossun…"

Her crush turned around. "Oh. Saaya. What's up?"

"Bossun, do you remember the first time I came to the Sket Dan?"

"Yeah." He replied. "It was because of your tsundere problems right? You wanted us to fix that. Gee… it was so long ago."

"Yes… it was…" She told him. "Bossun… do you remember the first time I confessed to you here?"

He stayed silent, reminiscing. He had rejected her, yet she brought up the subject now.

"Yeah, what about it?"

She sighed. "Just so you know… my feelings for you haven't changed." She said. "In a few days, you and I and everyone else… we'll leave this academy, we may not remember each other in the future, so I thought this was the perfect time to do it."

"What are you getting at, Saaya?"

"Bossun, I love you!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her with a sad expression. "I'm sorry… Saaya, I just-"

"It's OK." She said, cutting him off. 'I don't expect you to feel the same way, Bossun. I know you love someone else. I know you love Himeko… I know I can't get in the way of your love. That's why I chose to do this before we part ways."

"Saaya…"

"Bossun, my love for you grows each and every day." She confessed. "When I met you, I saw you just the same as I saw everyone else. But then I came to admire you, and that admiration grew to love. I have tried to restrain myself. I have tried to stifle my desires, knowing that you won't love me… Here I am still longing for your attention. I love you!"

"And…" She carried on. "I… I did this today because when we part ways, even though you don't love me, I hope you'll remember me! I need to ask you a question too… do you like Himeko… more than you like me?"

"…Yes."

"I see." She said. "Well, I hope you'll remember me, Bossun!"

"I will."

"What will you remember me as?"

He chuckled lightly. "Remember what you were the first time we met, Saaya?"

"I'll remember you as the twin tailed tsundere girl."

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sket Dance, or anything pertaining to it.**

**Er… hello. This is my first attempt at a Sket Dance fanfic. I hope you enjoyed. This is more of a one-sided BossunXSaaya… and a slight mention of BossunXHimeko. To be honest, I'm fine with either. But I'm sure BossunXHimeko will be in the end **

**I hope very much that you enjoyed this one-shot. Please review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
